


With Love From Steve and Bucky

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Boys In Love, Embedded Images, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, Giant Mutant Flowers, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: "Where'd ya find such huge flowers, Steve?""Uh, Bruce Banner was experimenting with plants the other day, so...""These are Hulk blossoms?""Hmm, technically yes...is that okay?""Of course, Stevie! I love them, and I love you.""I love you too, Buck! Happy Valentine's Day!"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	With Love From Steve and Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to the BEST sister on the planet!!! LOVE YOU!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50943872891/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
